Mohn
by Condesa sangrienta
Summary: Él solo era adicto a la papaver somniferun./ Este fic participa en el reto: "Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017—El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje es mío, son todos de Hoshino Katsura.

 ** _Personaje principal:_** Cross Marian.

 ** _Título:_** Mohn.

 ** _Resumen:_** ÉL solo era adicto a la papaver somniferun.

 ** _Reto:_** «Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017—"El antaño vuelve"».

 ** _Foro:_** «Resurgiendo entre las cenizas».

 ** _Adicción:_** a los opiáceos.

 ** _Palabras:_** 398 (Según Word)

Hola. Este reto fue dado por el aniversario del foro ya escrito. Hemos cumplido tres años de vida con este 18 de Febrero. Nuestros retos pasados vuelves a la vida y de nuevo podemos escribirlos. Yo elegí el mes de Cross para hacerlo de nuevo. Esa ve yo no pude presentar los drabbles, pero está vez si lo haré. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 ** _Principio._**

* * *

Después de una unos meses con él, se dio cuenta.

En principio fue solo algo raro que ocurría día tras día. Un dato curioso que había sido intrigante a los ojos plateados, pero de eso no había pasado a más. Las dudas en su cabeza fueron calladas por la educación que no era suya, pero era actuada*. Al año siguiente, aún estando con ese bastardo que era su maestro, la curiosidad se volvió más fuerte.

Cross tenía mil y un vicios. Amaba el alcohol, el tabaco, las mujeres, las apuestas y jamás podía tener ni un centavo en su bolsillo sin gastarlo primero. Todo eso era ya conocido por Allen, quien día tras día había aceptado de mala manera aquel comportamiento. Pero a pesar de todo, lo que en verdad le parecía raro que era que Cross siempre tomaba unas píldoras. Su maestro parecía estar de buena forma física, parecía no tener ninguna herida que sea visible, y es por eso que no entendía por qué debía tomar aquellas píldoras.

Siempre llevaba consigo una cajita. Los ojos plateados no vieron las letras de la medicina, peros suponía que era algo para el dolor. Cross cada día aumentaba la dosis y no podía estar ni un día sin aquel fármaco. Cuando la caja estaba vacía, el mismo Cross Marian ni lento ni perezoso iba a comprar más.

Allen, por su parte, estaba harto de todos esos vicios, del tipo de persona que era Cross, pero a pesar de eso Walker sentía que esas píldoras tenían algo diferente. Pues jamás habló de ello. Marian podía hablar tranquilamente que no podía estar sin su tabaco —hasta hacía que su aprendiz vaya a comprar cigarros no importa la hora— o sin un trago, sin una linda mujer y así. Aceptaba todos sus vicios como aceptaba que era humano. Pero las píldoras eran otra historia.

La única vez que la pregunta del consumo de las píldoras salió, Cross medio molesto solo señalo a la venda de su cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido y ni se digno a quitar el cigarro de sus labios, pero la respuesta solo fue esa. Su ojo perdido.

Allen no entendió, pero de nuevo aquella moral actuada volvió a intervenir, y no volvió a preguntar. Así que solo pasaban los meses en donde veía como la cantidad de píldoras que eran introducidas en la boca de su maestro, aumentaba.

* * *

 _Educación que no era suya, pero era actuada*_ Sigo diciendo que el lindo carácter de nuestro protagonista no es el verdadero que tiene, sino que Allen está actuando como Mana. Por eso Cross le dice «Quítate la máscara de Mana».

* * *

Bien… espero que les guste. Este fic ha sido realizado por la investigación de las drogas —eso lo hice por un trabajo que tenía para el colegio, pero ahora eso me ayudó— y la imaginación que apareció sola.

Espero leer que piensan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rated:**_ M.

 _ **Palabras:**_ 325 (Según Word)

* * *

 ** _Flotar._**

* * *

Ahora, por fin, estaba solo.

Luego de tres años de estar agarrando a un mocoso idiota, por fin de nuevo estaba solo. Solo él con sus lindas y bellas pastillas. Su cuarto de hotel, como siempre, lujoso era el prefecto lugar para volar lejos. Sentir esa euforia y tranquilidad que las lindas píldoras brindaban.

Agarró el frasco y lo vio por unos momentos. Sacó unas tres, no cuatro… pero la anterior vez no funcionaban esas… Agarró unas seis. Las botó a su botó directamente. Se sentía en su paladar como las píldoras blancas bailaban y se deshacían lentamente por la saliva.

Luego, tragó.

Las píldoras bajaron por su garganta lentamente. Una vez llegada a su destino la respiración fue lenta, el ritmo cardiaco rápido y su mente parece que flotaba. Todo se borra por un momento.

Oh, todo era tan calmado. Cross estaba entre nubes. Caminando en una y en otra. Viendo figuras de chicas en aquel gas del cielo. Entonces por ese momento nada importaba. Su cerebro salió del hotel y fue a calmarse en alguna parte tranquila.

Por segundos, unos cortos, la mente flotó a momentos felices de su vida. La sonrisa dulce de aquella chica, el cuerpo encantador de la otra y esos viejos tiempos donde tenía un sueño que cumplir, una meta que seguir. De un momento a otro vio unos ojos verdes esmeraldas y una sonrisa roja como le vino. Luego vuelve a volar a otro lado, uno donde cosas que no pasaron y nunca pasaran, pero la mente desvaría.

Uh, ahí de nuevo. Esa bella persona de sonrisa roja que está detrás de la puerta. La sensación es hermosa. La sensación que se va el dolor y viene la calma es extraordinaria.

Pero desaparece. Está vez desapareció mucho antes que la otras veces. El ojo de Cross se fija en ese frasco casi vacío de píldoras. Ah, cada día más está sensación se hace mucho más difícil de sentir.

* * *

Nota: No sé cómo mierda se siente drogarse, pero intente hacer lo que me parece estarlo. Técnicamente la droga en cuestión no es alucinógena, solo es para calmar el dolor, pero —según yo— eso hace que se sienta una enorme tranquilidad. Como flotar. Es por eso que tanto se repite esa palabra. Espero que no esté mal… y que les guste.

Espero leer sus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Género:_** Humor.

 ** _Palabras:_** 470 (Según Word).

* * *

 ** _Pregunta._**

* * *

No sabía cómo, pero había acabo intercambiando miradas con un chico de la Orden. Aquel tonto que fue a recuperarlo conjunto a Lenalee, su aprendiz idiota y… mucha gente de la Orden. Ahora que lo piensa, a ese chico nunca antes lo había visto. Era la primera vez. Así que… suponía que la mirada intensiva que daba ese chico era por lo grandioso que era él en persona. Se sentía alagado —hasta cierto punto— de esa mirada fija, pero a la vez se sentía perturbado. Extrañamente nadie habló por un buen rato. El silencio rápidamente se volvió incómodo.

Así que… con ese mutismo, Cross vio a ese chico frente de él. Tenía… pelo rojo, un ojo verde y… sí, era el chico más atractivo que vio en la Orden, pero aun así no le llegaba ni a los talones a él. De seguro que ese chico debía de ser alguien que lo admiraba mucho, a pesar de la mueca de asco y medio que odio que estaba regalaba.

Pasó un minuto exacto y Cross dejó de sentir alago. Ahora en serio que estaba asustado. ¿Qué quería ese chico de él? Se aclaró la garganta intentando hacer que el otro sujeto haga algo, pero fue vano. Cansado de está tontería —¿Cómo alguien como el grandiosos general Cross Marian podía sentir miedo ante un pelele exorcista? Era inaceptable— decidió darse acercarse a él. Puso su mano en el cigarrillo que seguía en su boca, ante la cercanía el chico pelirrojo arrugó la nariz molesto.

Cross quiso reír. Ese chico de seguro que no soportaba el olor a tabaco. Un… rato, creo que ya recuerda que vio a ese chico. Claro… ese joven asqueroso estaba con el viejo asqueroso Bookman. Entonces de nuevo quiso reír. Ese chico le tenía miedo a un viejo pequeño. Ah, pero quién lo podía culpar, después de todo…

—¿Era una puta?*

La pregunta casi sonó como una afirmación. Marian que ya había estado atando cabos… solo botó el humo a la cara del chico. Lavi con la seria y palabras acidas no mostró ninguna facción de molestia ante eso.

—Hubiera sido mucho mejor que hubiera sido una puta, pero no. Era una enfermera, una linda por cierto. Tenía los mismos ojos que tú. Ella me ayudó a quitarme este ojo —Señalo su ojo perdido— y gracias a ella conocí algo que no debí. ¿Eso es todo?

Sin negación y afirmación Lavi dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar.

De nuevo una risa deseo salir de sus labios, pues ese chico lo había reconocido y a pesar de las amenazas que de seguro recibió de su maestro, había ido a preguntar. La curiosidad puede ser mala en algunas ocasiones.

Y… Entonces la risa por fin fluyó.

—No se lo digas al viejo o sino no serás el único lastimado*.

* * *

 _¿Era una puta?*_ Lavi le pregunta como era su madre. Aquí, de nuevo, he puesto mi teoría sobre que Cross es padre de Lavi. En esta ocasión Lavi sabe que Cross es su padre por Bookman, quien le advirtió que no se acercará mucho al general Cross. Ante la prohibición nuestro conejo pregunto mucho a Bookman, y el viejo Panda le dijo la razón para que se callara y le haga caso.

Al saber aquello explicó también la cara de odio o despreció que da Lavi al ver a Cross Marian. Y al volver a la Orden, Lavi con tantas preguntas que rondaron por su cabeza, fue a preguntarle a Cross, eso significaba que un violación a las órdenes de su tutor.

 _—No se lo digas al viejo o sino no serás el único lastimado*._ Eso explicaré en el próximo drabble.

* * *

Espero que sea humor...

Ya deseo leer lo que opinan.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Emoción:_** Ansiedad.

 ** _Palabras:_** 470 (Según Word)

* * *

 ** _Adormidera._**

* * *

 _Una vez que sus venas se llenaron de ese líquido, Marian pensó que no podía vivir sin eso. Al salir de la enfermería sintió gran ansiedad de querer sentirse así, de tener esa clama y esa euforia. Gracias a todo eso vino un pensamiento que nunca antes había venido, era un simple y llano:_

 _«_ _Ya no deseo ser un Bookman_ _»_ _._

 _Y mientras tiritaba en el invierno, pensó que así, dejando de ser un Bookman podría tener ese líquido inundar sus venas, sentir tan bien como hace un tiempo lo hizo y tener todo lo en ese momento era prohibido. La idea le emocionó, pero al pensar en la realidad —cosa que debía hacer como Bookman Jr.— supo que iba a ser tan fácil dejar de estar en ese clan._

 _Su ojo derecho. Cuando le dijeron que iba a ser un sucesor de Bookman, el viejo decrepito hizo algo en su ojo y luego lo tapó_ _«_ _Es por un entrenamiento_ _»_ _se explicó, pero aquello era falso. Marian investigó y habló con unos cuantos Noah, sabía que en ese ojo estaba toda la información que tuvieron los otros Bookman. La historia de un clan. El viejo no iba a permitir que él se fuera con tal joya. Cross debía pensar en algo. Debía hacer algo. No quería pasar más tiempo con todas esas reglas, él quería mujeres, alcohol, tabaco y sobretodo él quería su morfina._

 _Luego de unos días, luego de un incidente en el campo de batalla, Marian fue llevado a un hospital a pesar del disgusto que tuvo el viejo con ese hecho. Ahí de nuevo vio a su amada. Y vio a una enfermera. La chica era joven, inexperta, alta, con dos ojos verdes esmeraldas y los labios rojos. Ella le trato muy bien y supo que esa era su oportunidad. Le preguntó, una vez que el viejo se fue, sin temor alguno un:_ _«_ _Quítame el ojo_ _»_ _._

 _Ella se asustó con la petición y negó. Luego pidió explicaciones. Su lengua mentirosa seguía bien afilada, y le contó una historia falsa de una infección y un viejo que lo deseaba muerto. Luego de un tiempo ella aceptó y para darles las gracias Marian sin querer creó a un hijo._

 _Al acabar con la operación se fue con su amada. No con la chica, sino con morfina. Su linda adicción._

 _La herida no era muy grave, por eso salió de alta casi al día siguiente. Al irse dejó en su cama su ojo perdido y una nota_ _«_ _Tómalo como mi renuncia_ _»._ _Nunca más volvió a ver a Bookman. Ni a la chica._

 _A esa mujer le debería dar las gracias, pero la verdad es que no deseaba a hacerlo, pues ella le ayudó a irse de una prisión, para llevarlo a una peor._

 _Gracias a ella y a la papaver sumniferum.*_

* * *

Mohn* Adormidera en alemán. Una flor prima de la amapola.

Papaver sumniferum* Prima de la amapola. Nombre científico de la adormidera. Con esta linda flor de color violeta e hace el opio y con ella la morfina

* * *

Cross habla todo el santo rato de su adicción… en fin, espero que les guste este fic. Me costó mucho.

Ya deseo leer lo que piensan.


End file.
